Anton
Anton is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a crumbly piece of toast who attends 7th (and later 8th, presumably) grade at Elmore Junior High, and is in Miss Simian's class. Tina and Jamie drafted him into their gang against his will. Appearance Anton is a small piece of slightly burnt toast. He wears white gloves on his skinny, black arms. He also wears little red, white, and purple shoes. In Season 2 onwards, he acquires eyebrows, like other characters who did not have eyebrows at first. Personality Anton seems to be a bit of a pushover. Most of his appearances have ended with him getting hurt - getting squished by Tina, getting hit in the face with Banana Joe, getting swarmed by birds, having his sandwich stolen by Carrie (when she was possessing Gumball's body), and getting eaten by ducks in the Dumb Race. Furthermore, every line he has spoken has been meek or unconfident, as if he is scared. Anton was forced into Tina's gang, which implies that he (against his will) joins them in their bullying. This has been shown in "The Meddler," where he joins Tina, Jamie, and for some reason, Banana Joe in teasing Gumball about his mom being in school (he also laughs when Tina gets insulted, though). Secretly, he despises being with the gang but has never tried to leave because of his fear of Tina. However, he has grown a relationship with Tina and Jamie, despite that he was forced into doing it. He could possibly be friends with Banana Joe and Idaho. He seems to be friendly though. In "The Recipe," everyone greets him, and he greets everyone back amiably. He even treats Gumball and Darwin decently until his discovery of them making clones of him, and subsequent attack by Ant-One. Immortality Anton has been seen dying on-screen several times, yet somehow he always manages to get reborn. The process behind this phenomenon is revealed in "The Recipe," where Gumball and Darwin witness his parents remaking Anton by toasting a piece of bread at a certain setting. It is later discovered that multiple Anton clones can be made in this way, though unless toasted at just the right temperature for the right amount of time, the personality may be altered a bit. Burning the bread, for example, creates an evil, vengeful Anton with a deep voice. Most of Gumball and Darwin's Anton clones turned out to be naïve and gullible. This is likely because they did not toast the bread properly. The proper process might be more complicated, though, as the new Anton seem to have the memories of the previous one, unlike Gumball and Darwin's Anton clones, which only repeat words and blindly follow orders. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Most of the time Anton appears, he gets injured in one way or another. This never happened in Season 2, though. *Anton is often seen consuming sandwiches, which is ironic considering how he is a bread product himself. Sarah does the same thing in "The Fan," as she is seen eating ice cream; and the Doughnut Sheriff does this as well in episodes such as "The Spoon," where he is seen to crave doughnuts. *Anton has been injured at least 16 times, and in "The Recipe," Gumball and Darwin mention having attacked Anton fifty times. *Anton is usually seen getting eaten. In the episode "The End," he is seen getting eaten by a flock of crows. In the episode "The Goons," he is seen getting eaten by a bunch of ducks. He also appeared in one of Cartoon Network's bumpers. In the bumper, Gumball is seen passing down a bunch of food to Richard in a theater with the last one being Anton. In "The Coach," a real-life clip of ducks eating a slice of toast is briefly seen, with Anton's voice screaming and suspenseful music playing. In "The Recipe," Anton is eaten by Tobias and a flock of birds. In "The Spoiler," he is eaten by Gumball, who is trying to avoid getting spoilers of The Screamening. In "The Inquisition," he was fed to the "science lab lizard" (which was actually a cucumber) by Teri. *Anton's last memories do not transfer after he dies, so he has no idea how he died before, or that he even died at all. *He may be named after his voice actor. *He is the first character to die onscreen in the show. Gallery Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Food Characters Category:TAWOG Characters